Mujer Perfecta
by Nocturna4
Summary: Esta tan cerca que puedo asegurar que acaricio su piel entre sueños. No puedo dormir. En mi mente solo esta ella ¿Quién lo diría? Necesito verla. DMPP


N/A: Cumpliendo con mi deuda a la humanidad. No, mentira. Es que ustedes ya saben que hay que ser equilibrada, ya he escrito un One-shot de Harry-Ginny, otro de Hermione-Ron ¡Ahora es el turno de Draco-Pansy! Además, no he escrito nada de ellos ¡Hasta Intrusos al Corazón tiene por todos lados Harry-Ginny y Hermione-Ron! (Obvio, de eso se trata) ¡El Elegido va por las mismas! Pero les prometo, como escritora de que mi siguiente fic largo contiene MUCHO Draco-Pansy. Próximamente escribiré Song-fic's de cada una de estas tres parejas que son mis favoritas.

Summary: Pensé que ahora estaría solo, pero al verla ahora conmigo, sin una explicación lógica para compartir conmigo, no me permite dormir ¿Quién lo diría? Necesito verla. DMPP

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, si fuera así ¡Huy! Sería algo más subido de tono y de más… Además, como autora, estaría de novia de Rupert y le pediría a Tom que fuese mi amante (No, mentira. Todo y bonito el sueño ¡Pero no hay que meter cuernos!)

Ahora si, el fic.

Mujer Perfecta.

Nunca he sido bueno para adivinación ¡La verdad, detesto esa materia sin sentido! pero puedo apostar lo que quieran que si supieran cual es mi dilema me dirían ¡Es fácil! ¿No es verdad? ¡Claro, como ustedes no deben hacer lo que yo estoy a punto de intentar hacer! ¡Una cosa es ser el espectador y la otra el actor!... Si, tienen razón, yo no DEBO hacer esto, QUIERO hacerlo. Pero ¿Qué saben ustedes? Bueno ¡Ya! Por algo bajé a la Sala de la mansión a estas horas de la noche, sabía que ella estaría ahí, sentada en nuestro sillón… No puedo creer que he dicho NUESTO ¿Qué demonios me pasa?... Si mi padre me oyera me mataría… Alguien como yo diciendo cursilerías de ese sentido ¡Pero él no podría decir nada, ya que aun recuerdo lo que le decía a mi madre cuando creía que nadie lo escuchaba! El sí que era cursi…

¿Se preguntan que hace ella aquí, en mi hogar, bajo mi mismo techo? ¿La verdad? Ni yo lo sé… No ha pasado ni dos días desde su llegada, cuando ella entró al lugar y sin explicación alguno me abrazó, habló con mi madre y me enteré que se quedaría unos días con nosotros. Tan espectacular ha sido su llegada, que estos dos días no he dormido nada.

Fue extraño.

Hermoso, pero extraño.

Ella aquí, después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Desde el _pequeño_ incidente con Dumbledore…

¡Vale! ¡No me presionen!

Desde el intento fallido de ASESINATO a Dumbledore, mi madre decidió que no asistiese al último año al colegio.

Creo que el intento de homicidio al director nota como expulsión ¡Aunque no este especificado en ninguna regla!

Sabré yo que me he leído las reglas de aquel, ahora, mi ex-colegio.

Pero bueno, tutores privados hay muchos, cobran mucho y todo, pero son buenos. Talvez ella desee quedarse conmigo a estudiar. Talvez.

'Buenas noches' me saludó, no había necesidad de verme ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo sabía cuando yo estaba cerca de ella? ¿Me había echado un conjuro localizador o de rastreo? Con lo buena que es…

'¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas de la noche?' le pregunto con esa voz neutral, tan carente de sentimientos.

'Son tan solo las tres de la mañana' que se note que ha dicho _TAN solo_, así que esta brujita debe dormirse a las seis de la mañana ¡Que bárbara! 'No tengo nada que hacer y si no mal recuerdo, no me has invitado a ningún lado, así que puedo dormir hasta tarde' ¿Acaso detecté un tono de reproche en su voz? Sonrío de medio lado.

'¿Y quien dijo que no te voy a llevar a la comunidad mágica de Suiza a tomar un chocolate tibio?' le pregunto, sabiendo que es lo que más le gusta. Puede que los Malfoy se caractericen por ser fríos, pero los Black somos galantes.

'Morfeo' se limita a decirme, mientras cruza sus piernas lentamente, como su madre le ha enseñado ha hacer, su cuerpo se apoya en el espaldar del sillón, su rostro descansa delicadamente en su mano izquierda y su cabeza ladeada a un lado, para mirarme, ya que yo estoy a sus espaldas.

'¿Morfeo?' pregunto extrañado ¿No es ese el Dios Griego del Sueño? ¿Qué tiene que ver los lirios con los galeones? Ella sonríe con superioridad, como siempre que sabe algo que yo no y desea decírmelo para demostrarme que no soy para nada superior a ella, como si me creyese que lo soy.

Aquellos labios rojizos en su rostro de porcelana me tienen por un momento hipnotizado y su cabello rubio ondulado me distrae por un momento, me encanta su mirada esmeralda, nunca he visto una tan oscura y profunda como la de ella.

'Si, ya que si estas despierto a estas horas, aunque se acabe el mundo no te despertarás temprano. Nadie puede despertar a Draco Malfoy cuando este esta en el quinto sueño a menos que sea con el aroma a…' ríe tenuemente, se lo que va a decir ¡Por Merlín que lo sé! ¡Dios, tú y yo no nos llevamos bien, lo sé, pero no hagas que ella diga lo que creo que va a decir! ¡Mi dignidad, Merlín! '… galletas de chocolate recién hechas' _Gracias_ Dios, luego porque no nos llevamos bien ¡Que se conste que tú eres el que pone el muro entre nosotros en nuestra posible buena relación! 'Y a decir verdad, tengo una pereza de mil demonios, como para levantarme ha hacer las galletas' ¿Cómo puede conocerme también? ¿En que momento ha tenido acceso a mi mente? Debo aprender Oclumancia ¡Ya sé! Típico y me espía al estilo muggle con todo y los tipos en cubierto. Voy a comentarle eso a mi madre, que ella sabe más de esas cosas de acoso a la privacidad que yo.

¡Merlín esta chica a veces me da miedo! ¡Lo juro por mi sangre!

Debo buscar una buena forma para contestar a aquel ataque tan bajo ¿Pero que? ¡Vamos! ¡Ustedes y yo sabemos que no es tan difícil pensar! Entonces ¿Por qué mi cerebro no lo hace? ¡Demonios! Ella me pone en estas situaciones tan solo con su presencia…

'Entonces' le comunico, con una nueva idea en mi brillante cerebro 'los dos despertaremos tarde e iremos por una taza de chocolate' le comunico, me encanta darle aquellas órdenes que se que son lo que realmente quiere y desea. Es como darle gusto, pero sin darle importancia.

'Como mande, mi señor' hace una leve reverencia y no puedo evitar sonreír, es que ella es… única.

Rodeo el sillón y me dejo caer sobre el sofá, junto a ella, para luego volverla a mirar, es hermosa ¡De verdad que lo es! ¿Quién no puede gustarle alguien así? Si es hasta placentera para la vista, como una obra de arte. Ella es la más hermosa obra de arte que he visto, delicadamente hecha y realizada con tanto detalle que nunca encontraría algo similar.

Es que yo conozco dos tipos de rubias Slytherin's y perdónenme si no les parece, pero a mi punto de vista es así:

Hay las rubias tontas, de belleza sexy, que parecen haber nacido para estar en las portadas de revistas pornográficas mágicas, con media neurona y consiguen lo que desean como sea, hasta rebajándose a la misma humillación. Y las hay con una hermosura cautivadora, inteligentes y con un raciocinio de admirar, de cuerpo seductor y parecen haber nacido para ser la mejor, como mi madre, como Pansy.

'No es bueno que un hombre y una mujer estén solos a estas horas, solos' se acerca un poco, para contradecir sus palabras o darles más importancias 'y sin nadie que los vigile, peor aun, si todos están dormidos y no nos pueden escuchar' se gira hacia mi un poco y así puedo admirar su cuerpo, aquel tan divino y diabólico que tiene un efecto en mi que ninguna chica lo ha logrado antes.

'¿Acaso deseas que me retire?' le pregunto juguetonamente, ya que se que muy en el fondo no es lo que ambos deseamos.

'Talvez sea yo quien deba irse ¿No lo crees, Draco?' pregunta en un susurro, mientras se me acerca lentamente.

'Talvez ninguno de los dos deba irse' siento su delicada mano caer sobre mi rodilla.

Ella tan recta, toda una dama y yo amando sus momentos de espontaneidad ¿Quién lo diría?

'Talvez ambos debamos irnos' ella tiene su mirada perdida en el lugar en donde su mano reposa y yo me acerco un poco más a ella, haciendo que inconcientemente su mano suba un poco más por mi pierna.

Provocándome un escalofrío que nunca podría admitirle en público.

'Solo si…' comienzo yo, ella respira hondo, llenando sus pulmones y poniéndose recta, de tal forma que su cuerpo se ve aun más erguido de lo que ya es '… vamos al mismo lugar' sonrío y ella levanta su mirada, esta ligeramente sonrojada, aquel rostro pálido, que brilla por las llamas, me sonríe.

'¿Acaso se me esta insinuando, señor Malfoy?' me dice imitando asombro.

'Talvez' ella sonríe y su rostro encara al mío.

'Talvez yo quiera más que un _talvez_ de su parte'

'¿Qué tan si te propongo algo?' ella sigue sonriéndome 'Ya no vayas a Hogwarts' se aleja un poco de mi.

Estoy muy conciente que eso no es lo que ella esperaba, pero también se perfectamente que Pansy esta al corriente que no soy tan fácil de persuadir para decir algunas cosas.

'¿Y que voy ha hacer?' me dice '¿Recoger narcisos para tu madre y estudiar para ser una buena ama de casa y excelente amante?' Sonrío orgulloso, talvez unas clases de lo último sería de lo mejor ¿Y si ambos aprendemos juntos? ¡Y solos! ¡Que no quiero ningún profesor ni profesora enseñándonos algo que de por sí se que puedo aprenderlo con ella!

No sé porque su tono irónico me halaga ¿Será porque ve su futuro muy cerca de mi familia? ¿Cerca de mi madre? ¿Estando conmigo?

'Aunque me complace saber que deseas ser una buena ama de casa y me siento aun más alegre con tus deseos de aprender a ser una excelente amante' ella se sonroja, pero aun así me mira molesta, me agrada hacer aquello, ya que su nariz su arruga un poco y sus labios hacen un ligero puchero infantil que me encanta, parece una niña a las merced de un hombre. Que es lo que exactamente deseo que sienta 'pero' continuo 'quiero que tomes clases privadas conmigo, obviamente con tutores privados' ella abre los ojos desmesuradamente y se sonroja más, es aquí en donde caigo en cuenta que es lo que piensa y yo también me sonrojo un poco, pero ella no lo nota 'Pansy, clases para ser magos profesionales, no clases privadas para amantes' sonrió un poco y me acerco más 'aunque me agrada lo que pensaste' me alejo triunfante 'pero primero las clases privadas para no ir más a Howgarts' vuelve a encararme y abre, una vez más, desmesuradamente los ojos. Espero que no se le caigan, porque ¿Qué hago yo sin aquellas joyas en su rostro? 'Se que no será bien visto que estés con quien intentó matar uno de los magos más querido por el mundo mágico' le comunico.

'¿Aquí?' la veo temblar, al parecer el último comentario no le ha importado y eso me hace sentir orgulloso de ella, siento su mano palpitar sobre mi pierna '¿Contigo?' asiento '¿Todo el año escolar?' vuelvo ha asentir y ella me sonríe '¿Sin sangre-sucias, pobretones, guardaespaldas, cara rajada, tontos compañeros e insoportables profesores?' Vale, lo he entendido, por un lado, ella odia lo mismo que yo, y por otra, al parecer, siempre ha odiado a Crabbe y Goyle '¿Nadie? ¿Solos tu y yo?' No me voy a cansar de asentir, ella se arrodilla sobre el sillón y pone ambas manos sobre mi pierna, inclinándose sobre mí.

¿Hace calor aquí o que?

'¿No me mientes?' vuelvo a asentir y ella se lanza sobre mí, recostándome sobre el suave sofá y ella quedando sobre mí.

Hace calor, se los juro ¿No lo sienten ustedes?

Mi respiración comienza ha acelerarse, de una manera descontrolada, mientras tengo muy presente cada parte de su cuerpo contra el mío, sabiendo perfectamente que mis inconscientes manos han ido a parar en su cintura, apretándola contra mí.

Sus labios comienzan a recorrer rápidamente mis acaloradas mejillas, dándome rápidos besos por todas partes, pero sin detenerse en mis labios. Me tortura ¡Puedo demandarla por torturar a este bueno y sencillo mago! ¡No se rían! Vale, se que no soy ni bueno ni sencillo ¡Pero a que le puedo demandar por tortura!

'¡Gracias, Draco, de verdad!' se detiene y deja sus manos sobre mi pecho.

'Y yo que pensaba que harías esto cuando te pidiese ser mi novia' lo sé, lo sé, con esto me las estoy jugando todas ¿pero no era para esto que bajé aquí por primer lugar? ¡Es verdad! Nunca les dije porque había decidido verla a solas. Pues ya pueden ver (o leer) lo he hecho para pedirle que se convierta en mi novia. Si, también se que no fue muy romántica mi declaración ¡Pero es válida!

Ella se aleja de mí un poco y sus manos se deslizan por mi abdomen.

'¿Me lo estas proponiendo?' ¿La verdad? Esta pregunta me suena como si yo le hubiese pedido matrimonio, se que estamos a la edad perfecta de un casamiento de sangre pura, pero ¿Qué pensaría mi madre?

Bueno, de seguro y se pone a saltar en un pie, llama a sus amigas y a las esposas de las familias de la alta sociedad mágica (que a decir verdad, TODAS son sus _amigas_) y da la noticia en _El Profeta _¡Ah! Y luego hace una fiesta que de seguro y dura tres días y cuatro noches.

Mmm… Cuatro noches con Pansy como casi-esposa.

Si, hace mucho calor.

'Si, pero retiro lo dicho' ella frunce el seño y yo sonrío más 'Porque ahora mismo te estoy pidiendo que seas mi prometida. Claro que deberás esperar a que mi madre se despierte para que me de el anillo de los Malfoy para adornar tu dedo' ¿Qué? Es un paso intermedio entre novios y esposos.

Además, puedo tomar muchas ventajas de esto.

'¿Qué?' su mirada se ilumina más. A decir verdad espero que sea por lo que creo que es y no por lágrimas de pena.

'Señorita Parkinson, le estoy pidiendo, por no decir comunicando, ya que sería grosero hacerlo así, que sea mi prometida, para que, obviamente, después de un considerable tiempo, tome posesión del apellido Malfoy. Que disculpe que le diga, le quedaría exquisito junto a su seductor nombre'

Si, lo sé, sonó muy formal y parece más bien que le estoy dando a conocer los términos legales de un contrato, pero se supone que ¡Los Malfoy no somos cursis! Entonces, me dicen ¿Por qué he dicho _seductor nombre_? ¡Simple! ¡Que lo Black también me tiene que salir! Por algo mi madre me dio sus genes ¿No creen?

'¡Por Merlín y las brujas acusadas en la Inquisición!' grita.

No se si eso es ser religiosa o que ha escuchado muchas clases de Historia de la Magia. En ambos casos, me da algo de miedo.

Bueno, un poco, no es para tanto. A decir verdad escucharla me divierte, es como que su voz me recuerda que estoy vivo y no soy una máquina carente de sentimientos positivos.

'¿Eso es un si o un no?' ¿Tengo que hacer esta pregunta? ¡Por Merlín!

Ahora hace frío, mucho frío.

No, corrección, ahora que miro bien, me esta dando mucho calor.

¡Aquellas manos frías que se introducen por mi camisa deben de ser un si! ¡Vamos si la respiración me esta faltando otra vez! Y si es un no ¡Que deliciosa forma de consolarme!

'¡Claro que si! ¿O acaso crees que estaría haciendo esto si te estuviese rechazando?' ¡Se los dije! Maldición, debí apostar con ustedes unos cuantos galeones, ahora sería más rico.

Muy bien, serenidad ante todo, no me debo exaltar más de lo que por sí ya estoy.

¡Cálmate cuerpo! No debemos demostrar debilidad.

¡Por Merlín se esta mordiendo el labio! ¡Demonios! Eso es jugar sucio.

¡Eso lo hace cada vez que hace una travesura, como una niña mala!

¡He dicho CALMATE cuerpo! Voy a llorar si sigo reteniéndome ¡Por Merlín! También soy un hombre de carne y hueso.

¿Dónde quedó la bien portada señorita Parkinson? espero que por ahora, algo lejos y se mantenga ahí mientras estemos solos.

Noto como se inclina sobre mí, su pecho descansando sobre el mío, su rostro sobre mi cara, espero el roce de sus labios sobre los míos, pero estos nunca llegan. Ella mantienen los ojos cerrados, esperando que yo de este paso y lo hago, como un buen caballero.

No es un simple roce, al parecer ella lo deseba tanto como yo. Nuestros labios hambrientos comenzaron a devorar a los nuevos invasores, había algo desenfrenado que no me dejaba respirar. Ambas lenguas se encontraron, en medio camino, dando una pelea sin tregua, saboreándose entre si, aquel néctar, que tanto, por lo menos yo, había soñado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sus labios saben exquisitos, como probar el mejor chocolate, ni muy dulce ni mucho menos carente de sabor, de esos en que uno los prueba y los recuerda para siempre, tan adictivos que en tu vida podrías encontrar un dulce mejor, como saborear la más deliciosa bebida, pero a la vez como acariciar los pétalos de una rosa, deleitándome con el contacto.

Talvez el mundo se acababa y era por aquello nuestra desesperación.

Lentamente se alejó de mí, puedo sentir una ventisca fría pasar sobre mí cuando Pansy se aparta, no me agrada esta sensación, es como si creyese que en cualquier momento despertaré y ella no estará conmigo.

También porque mi voz se muere por decir aquellas palabras que un Malfoy se prohíbe expresar, pero que la misma sed de hacer lo impedido, aquella sed proveniente de un Black, me impulsa a por lo menos intentar expresar un poco o algo de lo que esta mal expresar.

'Te quiero' susurró, pero deseo decir más, la Verdad, pero no puedo, mi orgullo no me lo permite, no me deja llegar más lejos de lo que por sí ya he logrado.

'Yo te amo' no puedo evitar sonreír, muchas veces es ella quien me roba las palabras de la boca, muchas veces es ella quien pronuncia las palabras que yo no puedo y es ella quien me comprende y sabe muchas veces lo que pienso.

No puedo evitarlo, paso mis manos por su cabello y la atraigo a mí, tan solo para capturar su labio inferior entre los míos, por unos segundos, luego la alejo y le sonrío, ella se acurruca en mi pecho y así puedo seguir jugando con su rubia cabellera.

'Yo… yo también' salen las palabras sin que yo lo piense siquiera, pero no me importa.

Creo que ella, Pansy, es la única que las merece. Siento como acerca sus labios a los míos y sin juntarlos me habla.

'Yo sé lo que tu sientes, Draco' sus labios comienzan a hacer un camino desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello y de ahí a mi lóbulo, besos húmedos.

Una corriente recorre mi cuerpo y la respiración se me vuelve a entrecortar, aprieto mis labios para no dejar escapar un grito de alegría. No puedo creer que la desee tanto.

Suspiro lentamente, ese aire que mis pulmones no pueden capturar y cierro los ojos.

Su cuerpo, su simple presencia, como siempre, me recuerda que estoy vivo, que hay algo bueno en toda esta vida y no todo es material, porque aquí esta ella, no solo su cuerpo, sino ese sentimiento que la induce a estar conmigo. Ella fue creada para estar conmigo, estoy seguro.

'¿Vamos a ir a Suiza?' me pregunta, después de morder delicadamente mi lóbulo derecho y hacer que me estremezca, apretándola aun más a mí, me limito a asentir '¿Me quieres?' vuelvo a asentir, el aroma a lluvia y lirios me desconcentra y no me permite pensar bien, la escucho reír 'Te ha comido la lengua el ratón' me asegura, pero yo niego con mi cabeza y la miro significativamente, ella alza una ceja y besa mi barbilla '¿He sido yo?' vuelvo a asentir 'Te amo' y nos besamos, una vez más, mientras mis manos recorren su espalda y pienso en que, después de todo, tengo suerte. Suerte de tenerla.

Es que con ella, creo que no necesito las palabras, ella sabe como actuar conmigo en cada estado de mi ánimo y lo ha hecho tan solo por estar conmigo desde el principio de Hogwarts, sin la necesidad de presionarme.

Es definitivo, ella es perfecta para mí y eso me hace afortunado.

Fin

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Ya sé, talvez me digan ¡_Pero si esta más corto que tus otros One-shot's_! Pero deben entender, este es un fic tipo RMC (Realizado en Medio de Clases), así que no es culpa de uno, la verdad, esta pulido y todo y quise que quedara medio bien. Creo que de Pansy tan solo sale en total, en los seis libros una página, así que no se sabe casi nada de ella, pero, como que es de Sangre Pura y viene de una importante familia (Para que Draco la deje estar cerca), así que debe tener las tradiciones típicas de las familias importantes.

El aroma de ella, a lluvia y lirios me vino cuando recordé el aroma que más quiero en el mundo: Los mismos lirios, que me recuerdan a la paz y la esperanza y la lluvia calma. Pansy debe ser así, para mantener vivo a Draco, de ser paz, esperanza y calma. Por eso le di ese aroma.

Le dedico a una persona demasiado especial par mí que cumple el Lunes seis de febrero de este año, pocos saben a quien me refiero. Él siempre ha odiado Harry Potter (junto a otro amigo), pero es mi forma de expresar lo que no se puede decir

¿Les gustó? ¿Valió la pena el no haber atendido a clases de Matemática, y media clase de Filosofía?

Lo que voy a decir es raro en mi, primera vez que lo voy a decir: Me gusto escribir este fic porque ha sido todo lo romántico que contiene mi alma.

Veo al Draco de esta historia como alguien que por nacer en una familia así tuvo que aprender a carecer de sentimientos, de ser perfecto y duro. Y veo a la Pansy de mi historia como una mujer llena de ilusiones y esperanzas, con tanta suerte de encontrar el amor justo con quien podía y no tener más límites para amar.

Ellos tienen suerte.

Y yo aquí con la depresión amorosa ¿Eso dije yo? Debió ser mi lado Sarah Dux.

Ustedes me dicen, por medio de un reviuw (deben saber que es medio feo ver que la historia no ha llamado el interés del lector y luego no me sale escribir las historias) Ahora quiero ver si escribo un Pansy-Ron ¡Si! Raro ¿Verdad? pero es que ¡Toda la culpa la tiene un fan-Art. en el que Draco le esta abrazando a Pansy (la verdad no es Pansy, es un personaje de la chica que creo el fan-Art., pero la verdad es que se parece a la Pansy actora (es decir: a la pelinegra) y Ron esta de fondo enojado! ¡Si se ve re-lindo! Desde ahí me vine a interesar por esta pareja, así que ya me leerán escribiendo un Song-fic (ya que tengo la canción perfecta) para ellos y un One-shot.

Bueno, si les gustó o no avísenme. Hasta tomatazos acepto, para saber si valió la pena. Si lo sé, estoy algo nerviosa, pero ¡Es mi primer Draco-Pansy! Voy a llorar, estoy casi segura de que he dejado muchos sentimientos en esta historia.

Nos leemos.

Caterine Viper.


End file.
